Blue and Red makes Purple
by Merley
Summary: A series of one shots involving one of my favorite Degrassi couples, Miles Hollingsworth III and Tristan Milligan. Triles, Zaya, Gracevas. Rated T for spice. Also uploaded on my Tumblr.
1. On A Quiet Summer's Night

Summers night. It all came crashing down. That summers night it all came crashing down. Because without warning, there were posters being torn off the walls, books being tossed to the ground, papers being ripped apart to shreds by bare hands. The only source of light came from a simple lamp, which too fell to the ground unexpectedly, the bulb popping out which forced him into darkness.

But the moon outside gave him plenty to see, as he fell to his chair and shook. Grabbing his head and gritting his teeth and screaming in frustration.

He was thankful that his entire family went somewhere for vacation. One look, and his father would have have sent him to a mental hospital. Unfortunately, he wasn't exaggerating. His mother would try to comfort him, but it would have probably made it worse. And he would have hated if his younger siblings saw him in this predicament. If he could get over his sudden feeling of.. whatever it was he couldn't describe… at the moment, he would have probably been glad they were gone too.

His head hurt, his blood was boiling, he was shaking, he was sweating, it was hot, he couldn't breath. He went and opened the window. Grasped for a breath before falling into his desk chair and holding his hands to his face exhaustively. Two harsh sobs escaped his throat, but he tried his hardest to stop it. He leaned down in his chair with his face in his hands and peeked at the clock. It was only 4:45 in the morning. Another day without much sleep.

He tried to calm himself down. He tried to remember happy thoughts. The phone call from Maya just a day ago asking him whether he wanted to hang out at her place. The voice in the background from Zig who encouraged him to sneak booze. The two paused as they recollected different instances of a very tipsy Matlin, and mutually agreed that alcohol was forbidden, "Hey!" Maya cracked, but she couldn't argue.

Then there was a couple of days before where Frankie requested birth control pills. Of course, that was one of the last things he would have liked to hear come out of his baby sister's mouth, but it was pretty hysterical to listen in on his parent's berate the hell out of someone who wasn't him, "You're only 14!" followed by the determined echo of,

"Yes, but Miles…"

The Hollingsworth men smartly deciding to stay out of it and finish their food.

Then there was news of a potential vacation. His family decided to book a trip to Tobermory with some of their other extended family. Since he had summer school, he was unable to go, but that posed as no problem for the rest of the Hollingsworth family who quickly packed their bags and left him there. His mother left him enough money in his account for food which he undoubtedly used for fast food, video games, and more. There was still a lot left over.

He thought harder. He remembered the last day of tenth grade when the bell rang and he rushed out of there with his friend's, zooming out of the parking lot in his new Lamborghini. Zig and Maya popped out of the sun roof and yelled out of the top of the their lungs, and a loved-whip Chewy held the phone tightly in his ear while plugging the other hand with his finger, repeating an apology over and over. And then there was Miles who kept his eyes on the road and couldn't hide a smile from breaking out. Because class was finally over, and he was free to do what he wanted.

He still had summer school though, which wasn't one of his strong points. He had passed all his classes, but English. He didn't know why. He barely went as it was. And when his parent's peaked at his report card, they forced him to upgrade some of his other grades too. It was awful, but on the plus side it gave him reason to avoid a trip with his entire family. He loved his family, sometimes, but he more so enjoyed the silence and the house to himself. He rather that then eventually getting in trouble and spending the rest of his vacation indoors, which he knew would happen sooner or later. It always did.

He remembered an essay he gave in which he got back a week later. Constant red marks, but in big block letters at the top said 'HAS POTENTIAL!" But what Ms. Marelli didn't know was that he had plagiarized the essay from his friend who wrote a similar essay in his 10th grade class. But what Ms. Marelli didn't know wouldn't kill her, so he kept that portion to himself and accepted the 79 with open arms(even though his friend had received a good 86% without any grade-grubbing).

He remembered the nice weather, different from the showers of rain and thunderstorms which bestowed upon them days before. He remembered the constant dates at The Dot where he would spend a considerable amount of time with Zig and Maya and mostly his other summer buds. He remembered the park which he found on a trail behind his street - where a large pond resided - where he spent most of his days tossing rocks and watching the water ripple. Where he had thought to later bring his friend's, but never found the time to do so.

And then he remembered a month ago. Peeking at newly dyed dark hair. He would have never known it was him if it were not for the petite mug which he disconnected from his mouth to flaunt his perfectly dark pink lips. His green eyes which shun under the lamp above their table. He wrinkled his nose, and leaned back in his chair, and gave a boisterous laugh which caught the attention of others in the parlor. But he didn't care or seem to notice. And then there was that smile, that intoxicating, destructive smile which was directed not at _him_, but for the man sitting across who had cracked an idiotic joke and expected praise. And grinned tooth-fully when it was offered to him.

The smile which was no longer directed to him, nor his laugh nor his eyes nor his mouth. But to someone else, some douche face who thought it acceptable to place a hand on that perfect face and wipe a smear of butter off the side of his cheek from the half-bitten croissant laying on his plate.

Tristan wasn't his anymore. Tristan moved on. The thought caused his stomach to spasm, his fists clenched terribly at the memory. He tried to erase it by overriding his brain with others, but it was already too late. He looked outside and looked at the moon, then turned his back on the light. And then he slammed his head on his desk and let out a huge wail into the night and no one heard him. On that quiet summers night, it all came crashing down and no one heard him.


	2. Fashion Intruder

I realized that some of you guys don't have access to my tumblr, so I'll be posting all the oneshots that I have on '_everythingtriles_' over here. People who have my tumblr saved, you might have already read this. :)

* * *

"Dad…Dad wake up!" The call of his title, and the feeling of his arm and waist being constantly shaken caused his eyes to open in initial disturbance, before surprise and panic rose from his chest and he quickly moved to a sitting position.

She gasped and fell back against her knees over the bed. She was in a short blue night gown, her long hair tied into a tight ponytail. She was tanned, petite, and was holding herself when her father looked at her.

"Mona?" He asked, carefully, after rubbing his eyes. He was tall and had a honey complexion with a hint of a stubble over his chin. He wore a grey undershirt and black boxers to go with it as his usual pajamas. He ran his hand against his hair causing it to change direction quickly fixing his dreaded bed head as she pointed it out to him.

"Someone's downstairs!" She screeched before she placed her hands over her mouth hoping whomever was downstairs did not hear her, "Someone's downstairs.." She said more quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"I heard it!" She stood up on her knees over the bed to look taller as her hands moved to her hips to mimic her other parent, "The door opened, made that…_creeeeeeaaa_… sound, and then it closed. And when I went out of my room, I saw a shadow downstairs slowly moving towards the living room!"

"I don't hear anything." He remarked in tiredness.

"But I heard it!" She said again, on the verge of tears that her dad didn't believe her.

"Okay, okay! I'll go check downstairs in case. Do you want to sleep in here after?"

She nodded, relieved. He threw off the covers and moved to get up. If there was an intruder in the house, the two big schnauzers in their neighbors yard would have caught them already. They were extremely sensitive to noise, having the potential to wake up almost every house down the block. Mona was scared of them. Her father was too in all honesty. Her other dad, on the other hand, loved them and even brought them special treats and trinkets when he came back from his work.

Talking about him brought a smile to his face, but also a sad one. He really missed him.

He slowly walked down the steps and paused as he heard a creak. He turned to the top of the stairs where his daughter was standing, holding her hands to her mouth, with a guilty expression over his face. He couldn't help but chuckle and beckoned her to wait there. He moved down the rest of the steps, and paused at an unfamiliar bag which sat over the table in the front. He moved to grab it, looking over the hot-pink fashion accessory with a lot of "pizzazz." It sure looked expensive, but it also screamed something familiar to him. He felt his heart pound faster as he dropped it and whirled around, running towards the living room where his suspicions were proven correct.

There, in all his glory, laid a _beautiful man_ against the couch, his hand over his head in obvious exhaustion. He had short, jet black hair and porcelain skin. He wore a crop-top jean jacket over a black and white striped shirt, and dark jeans with a flailed out belt, all of which he was still currently wearing on his slow journey to sleep.

But the voice which broke out caused him to drop his hand in surprise as his name was called, "Tris!" and he looked up as the body dashed to give him a giant bare hug, "Jesus Christ, Tris, when did you get here? Why didn't you call me?"

Tristan returned the hug with all the might. Knowing the time, he was worried that he was going to wake his family up which was why he was going to situate himself on the couch until the morning. And hopefully surprise them with his arrival, which he guessed he did, though he was probably more surprised than he was.

Tristan leaned back and blinked as his lips were suddenly taken in a desperate lip-lock, smiling into the kiss and returning the favor. All sense of tiredness disappeared at eachother presence replaced by a sense of excitement and euphoria. Which tripled when the little intruder at the door shouted, "Daddy!" ran, and jumped in the air hoping he would catch her. And he did, with both hands in the air, grabbing her mid jump and setting her down on her lap, hugging her just as tightly as she hugged him.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too! How was Scotland?" She asked as she moved back and settled down in curiosity, waiting for the stories which usually came with her dad's arrival.

"It was beautiful, so much green and area to play." He said, laughing at how noticeably her face brightened, "I really want to take you there one day. The weather's perfect and the people are friendly."

"Don't forget Paris, Berlin and Dubai-"

"You're promising her too many places." His husband warned him.

Tristan smiled, "I can't help it, they're all so beautiful." He gave her a giant peck on her cheek, "And in three weeks time, I'll also confirm parts of Vietnam."

She smiled largely and returned the kiss over the cheek, "Yay!"

"Now sorry I woke you up. I'll come to tuck you in tonight, okay? Then tomorrow morning I'll tell you a funny story about what happened on my trip there. Total fashion crisis, averted, thanks to moi," She nodded in excitement, and jumped off his lap. He took the time to tug on her hair band in order to loosen it against her hair, and she waited like she was used to it before she dashed for the stairs, "Be careful!"

"She has school tomorrow."

"Daddy's here, there can't be school tomorrow." Tristan announced and directed a smile towards him, pressing a finger against his growing stubble, "So this was what was prickling me?"

"Never had time to shave it. Going to work, coming home, and taking care of that little munchkin. Though she's beginning to grow independent herself, she could already tie her shoes and did you know she already has a love interest?"

"Love interest?" Tristan laughed.

"Well, a target I suppose , apparently kids at this age like to pair off. I was a little dumbfounded by it, but apparently the other parent's think it's okay."

"Well, it all sounds like mindless fun. I wish I had that when I was younger." Tristan sighed in bliss as he felt arms wrap around his stomach, "Though I guess being the only boy who looked at boys at that age, the others would have surely ran away."

"I wouldn't have." Miles mumbled, burying his face into his neck.

"You did at first." Tristan pointed out teasingly.

"Well I found the error of my ways, which we so could have easily avoided if you didn't run away."

"I ran away?!" Tristan announced before he lowered his voice, not wanting Mona to think that her parent's were fighting, "Oh and like you surely didn't have the hots for my best friend."

"Shh, that was just a phase!" Miles cracked, and tightened his arms as Tristan laughter intensified. They missed this terribly so, "And please don't go yelling that around. I'd hate for Mona to hear that her godmother and I used to date. Remember the first time she went to daycare? The nun and I shook hands after I picked her up, and suddenly Mona started crying."

"And then you guys came home, and she ran into my arms, and told me that you cheated on me."

"Your face was hilarious."

"Your face was too. Nice job dodging a wooden spoon."

"Married with you for 9 years, I've had practice." Tristan rolled his eyes at his comment and poked him for revenge, "She's a total drama queen, just like her father."

"Well she surely gets all the attention, just like her other father." Miles simply chuckled, "I'm getting tired, let's go to bed."

"You really think I'm going to let you sleep tonight?"

Tristan forced the arms which held him so too part, standing up and tugging him a long with him causing his husband to groan with disapproval at being moved, "I knew it was not likely, I could barely keep my hands off you as it is Mr. Hollingsworth. Though this time I'm tired, so bare with me?"

Miles stood up alongside with him and gave him a kiss, "Not likely either, Mr. Milligan-Hollingsworth. I'm going to savor the month that you've been gone."

"23 days." Tristan corrected.

"Felt like so much more, for both of us."

"And 4 hours, and me too." Tristan nodded, "I'll try to come back early this time, I promise."

Miles shook his head, "We'll be waiting for you no matter how long," He said and leaned over for another kiss. Tristan moved towards him to return the kiss, only to be forced apart as loud barking interrupted their quiet time followed by a loud scream heard by many yards.

".. God, that sounds like Kev-" Miles sent him a look, "-My assistant! I came straight from the airport, you see? And totally forgot to tell him that I would pick up my luggage at the studio, oh god, I have to get out there."

Miles moved to hug him again, "Let them be acquainted for while."

"Miles-"

**"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"**


End file.
